


Public indency is a crime sir ;)

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Sex, Fluff and Crack, Handcuffs, M/M, Stiles is Legal, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I needed a drink of water after my shower but I forgot that I opened the blinds to my balcony and you just saw me walk into my kitchen naked.”<br/>Or Derek accidentally flashes his neighbor Stiles and they end up in bed together that night literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public indency is a crime sir ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is owned by MTV.

 

          Stiles looked towards his totally hot neighbor’s balcony when he saw the blinds open. Derek was totally naked holding a glass of water.

Stiles yelped and buried his face in the couch. It was then Derek realized that he had just flashed his neighbor. Embarrassed, he returned to the bathroom and changed into his bathrobe. When Stiles recovered, he grabbed his father’s handcuffs and snuck into Derek’s house.

          “Oh hey pervert.” Derek joked.

          “You’re not mad?” Stiles asked.

          “You’re the one holding handcuffs.” Derek added.

          “You’re the one that was showing public indecency sir.” Stiles teased, flashing the hand cuffs. Stiles put the handcuffs on Derek as he lead him to the bedroom, closing the door. Clothes were thrown off, bodies bumped, moans were heard, swearing was heard, and screaming was heard as they had sex that night. Stiles removed the cuffs from Derek as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

          “Well, I would have preferred you take me to dinner first, but that works too.” Stiles teased in the morning. Derek rolled his eyes as he threw clothes at Stiles.

          “Go take a shower idiot.” He complained as he waited for Stiles to get done showering.

          “Mmm… no. I think I’ll stay naked and dirty for you.” Stiles teased.

          Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles went to go take his shower.

After thirty minutes it was Derek’s turn and Stiles waited for him on the couch.

Derek joined him after an hour and they chilled out to the morning talk shows.

Stiles fell asleep in Derek’s lap, which is when Derek gently ran his fingers through Stiles’s hair.

          His hair was soft and smelled like lavender. Stiles snored into Derek’s chest, to which Derek chuckled. He slowly moves out of the couch and carries Stiles to his bed, careful not to wake him as he set him down and tucked him in. He watched over him for a while, making sure he slept through the night.

Eventually he climbed in with Stiles, falling asleep against his back.

Stiles woke the next day to realize that he had had sex with Derek Hale.

          Panicking, he fell out of the bed, putting on his clothes as he ran out of the door. He quickly drove home to see his father glaring at him.

          “Stiles you’ve been gone all night! Where have you been?” John screamed at the top of his lungs.

          “Derek’s.” Stiles finally admitted.

          “Judging by the missing handcuffs I can guess what you were up to. I’m not happy with you right now Stiles.” His father growled.

          “You can’t keep treating me like a child! I’m twenty-one years old for crying out loud!” Stiles screamed as he slammed the door to his room like a child. When he got there he texted Derek.

          “ _Sorry I was totally busted._ ” Stiles sighed as he waited for Derek’s response. Derek slept for most of the day, and Stiles gave up waiting for a response. He then started working on his online college work, trying not to think of the amazing sex he had last night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this fanfic man? *Dies laughing*


End file.
